


Happy Birthday Noct!

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Birthday Fic, Gen, Some birthday fun, Some sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Noctis turns 21.





	Happy Birthday Noct!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV/15 or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Takes place during the roadtrip to Altissia.

Noctis was woken by the warm afternoon sun filtering in through the tent’s open flap and onto his face, letting in the slight breeze, he was assuming Ignis did it so he wouldn’t boil to death as the tent was rather stifling. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes... Wait, afternoon? How and why had he slept all day?!? Why had this been allowed? They had a hunt to do today!

He hurriedly changed his clothes, uncaring about the open flap, pulled on his shoes and rolled out of the tent. The site that greeted him was just as unexpected as realizing he’d slept the morning away. “Um, guys?”

Prompto was lounging across a camp chair, desperately mashing buttons on his phone, Noctis figured he was playing King’s Knight. Gladiolus was sitting on the ground, glaring at his own screen, fingers flying. Probably playing with Prompto. Ignis was at the kitchen set up, humming the Chocobo Theme song under his breath as he mixed something in a bowl. All three of them turned to look in his direction when he spoke.

“Oh hey Noct!” Prompto bounced off the chair, his phone forgotten, “Happy birthday dude!”

He stood there blinking stupidly for a whole minute, his three closest friends growing more and more worried by the second. “It... it’s my birthday?”

Noctis pulled out his phone to check the date and sat heavily on the ground when he found that it was indeed his birthday, he was 21 now. Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized his dad wouldn’t be able to celebrate it with him, not today, and not ever again.

Gladiolus came over and wrapped him up in his arms, “It’s alright Noct. I’m sure our parents are watching over us, they aren’t left out at all so long as we remember them.”

Prompto joined the hug, gently kissing Noctis’ forehead, “Yeah, we let you sleep in for once because it’s your birthday. Iggy’s makin’ you a cake, and once it’s all done, we’ll go take on that hunt.”

Noctis nodded mutely, dropping his phone to his lap and hugging the two of them back, simply holding on as he fell apart. He fully believed in what Gladiolus had just said, it felt right, and he didn’t think he could keep going if he didn’t believe in it. “I... Thanks you guys.”

“Wanna play some King’s Knight?” Prompto asked him gently.

He smiled, “Sure.”

A few hours later, just as they were finishing eating birthday cake, that Ignis had somehow gotten to bake over the fire, Umbra came trotting up to Noctis.

“Hey Umbra!” Noctis rose from his chair to give the dog a pet, taking out the small book and opening it:  
‘Happy birthday Noctis! I sent a gift with Umbra, I hope you like it!’ ~Luna

He turned back to Umbra with a raised brow and the dog dropped a small, delicately wrapped parcel into his hand. Curious Noctis opened it carefully, finding a new fishing reel inside. It was top notch and he was now massively excited, visibly vibrating.

Prompto groaned, “Does that mean we’re going fishing after our hunt is finished?”

Gladiolus and Ignis smiled softly at Noctis and patted Prompto on the shoulder, “Why not?”

Noctis wrote back: ‘Thank you Luna! I love it! I’ll be using it in a few hours, maybe have a photo to send you next time.’ ~Noct  
He placed the book back in the satchel and gave Umbra another pat before the dog bounded off, back to Lunafreya.

Their hunt went well, Noctis wasn’t sure if it was the excited energy of it being his birthday or what, but it seemed to go far more smoothly than their hunts usually did. Once they were finished, instead of going in and telling the tipster that it was done, they found the nearest fishing spot.

Noctis pulled out his rod, replaced the reel with the one Lunafreya had gotten him, and put on the new cactuar lure that the guys had pitched in to buy him. Gladiolus and Ignis finally telling him ‘happy birthday’ when they presented it to him. He cast his line out into the river with a huge grin on his face, waiting patiently for a bite. When the tug came he began reeling it in, loving the smooth feel of the new reel, he would really have to thank Lunafreya in person for it. It took a while, as the fish fought against it the whole time. But finally he pulled a gigantic fish from the water, Ignis examining it and saying he’d just thought of a new recipe was the highlight of his day. When they got back to camp Ignis made up the fish and Noctis even ate the vegetables on his plate with no complaints the meal was so good.

They went to sleep that night, each of them gently kissing Noctis’ cheek before crawling to their spots, and Noctis’ heart was full. Knowing he had such great friends, he knew he would do anything to protect them just as they would him. He sent words winging off into the night, “Thanks Dad, for letting me have such wonderful friends.”

All in all, it had been a great birthday. He went to sleep silently making plans for Prompto’s birthday in a few months.


End file.
